Natasha Yar
Luitenant Natasha Yar, ook bekend als Tasha, was een menselijke Starfleet officier en de voormalige hoofdbeveiliging van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Het begin van haar leven en carrière Tasha werd geboren in 2337 op de mislukte kolonie wereld Turkana IV. Haar zus, Ishara, zou vijf jaar later geboren worden. Kort na Ishara's geboorte zouden hun beide ouders komen te overlijden en stond Tasha er alleen voor. (TNG: "Legacy") Tasha werd al snel met de harde realiteit geconfronteerd en moest aan verkrachtingsgroepen en verschrikkelijk geweld ontkomen. De basisbehoeften, zoals voedsel, waren moeilijk te verkrijgen. Eén van de mooiste momenten van haar leven was het vinden van een kat, die ze probeerde te beschermen. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") Drugsgebruik was normaal en Tasha gebruikte dit om de realiteit te ontvluchten. Op enig moment zou ze zich echter beseffen dat ze hier niet beter van zou worden. (TNG: "Symbiosis") Hoewel Ishara besloot om op de planeet te blijven en zich bij de Coalitie aan te sluiten, zou Tasha in 2352 Turkana IV op vijftienjarige leeftijd ontvluchten. Ishara en Tasha zagen elkaar daarna nooit meer. Tasha sloot zich kort na haar vertrek aan bij de Starfleet academie. (TNG: "Legacy") Tasha was Starfleet erg dankbaar voor het redden van haar leven. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Door haar gewelddadige jeugd besloot ze de kant van de beveiliging op te gaan. (TNG: "Code of Honor") In 2363 redde ze een kolonist in nood door een Carnelian mijnenveld over te steken. Kapitein Jean-Luc Picard's schip was hierbij aanwezig en hij was erg onder de indruk van haar moed. Picard had nog wat tegoed van Tasha's commando officier en hij mocht haar meenemen naar de Enterprise. (TNG: "Legacy") :Alhoewel TNG: "Legacy" impliceert dat Picard het commando had over de ''Enterprise tijdens het incident, maakte Yar al deel uit van de bemanning tijdens de lancering. Het Farpoint station was de eerste missie van het sterrenschip, waardoor Picard waarschijnlijk het commando had over een ander, onbekend schip.'' De Enterprise-D Yar vervoerde Picard in de Galileo naar zijn eerste bezoek aan de Enterprise-D. Ze vertrok samen met het merendeel van de bemanning vanaf Aarde station McKinley naar Farpoint station. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Onderweg werd de Enterprise onderschept en vastgehouden door het Q wezen. Yar wilde tegen hem vechten, maar Picard verbood dit, omdat de Q zo sterk was. De senior staff werd naar een 21e eeuwse rechtszaal gebracht en veroordeeld door Q. Yar kon zich niet langer inhouden en vertelde hem dat de mensheid niet wild en kinderachtig was. Voor straf werd ze diep ingevroren, maar kon later weer gereanimeerd worden. Later nam Yar deel aan enkele verkenningsteams die het Farpoint station en zijn partner onderzochten. De laatste wilde wraak op de Bandi voor het vastzetten van het andere wezen. (TNG"Encounter at Farpoint") Terwijl de Enterprise onderhandelingen over een vaccin voor Styris IV verrichtte met Ligon II zou de Ligonian leider, Lutan, onder de indruk raken van Yar's gevechtstechnieken en haar uiterlijke schoonheid. Om te voldoen aan de Ligon Code van Eer ontvoerde hij haar en nam haar mee naar zijn planeet. Picard moest nu niet alleen over het vaccin onderhandelen, maar hij moest ook zijn bemanningslid terugkrijgen. Lutan was vastberaden om Yar tot zijn Eerste te kronen. De huidige Eerste, Yareena, daagde Lutan's beslissing uit, waardoor Yar een gevecht tot de dood zou moeten vechten. Om aan de wensen en de behoeften van de cultuur te voldoen moest Yar Yareena doden. Het vergif van Yar's wapen werd echter naar de Enterprise gebracht en dokter Beverly Crusher kon een tegengif produceren. Yareena zou hierna weer tot leven gewekt worden. Yareena ontnam Lutan's titel en wilde hem aan Yar geven. Yar wilde hem echter niet hebben, omdat het veel "complicaties" zou opleveren. (TNG: "Code of Honor") Toen de Enterprise door De Reiziger verplaatst werd naar het M-33 sterrenstelsel, hallucineerde Yar dat ze terug was op Turkana IV en achtervolgd werd door verkrachtingsgroepen. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") Door de matriarchale cultuur op Angel I nam Yar het commando over een verkenningsteam, terwijl commandant William T. Riker over de vrijlating van gevangenen moest onderhandelden. (TNG: "Angel One") Yar werd in 2364 gedood op de planeet Vagra II. Ze maakte deel uit van een team dat Deanna Troi en Ben Prieto moest redden. Het tweetal was met een shuttle neergestort op de planeet. Hun redding werd tegengewerkt door een levensvorm die bekend staat als Armus. Yar wilde om hem heen lopen om de bemanning te redden, maar Armus doodde haar zonder enige waarschuwing en alleen maar om zijn kracht te demonstreren. Dr. Crusher deed er alles aan om haar te reanimeren, maar het leven was simpelweg uit haar lijf "gezogen". Haar doodsoorzaak stond als synaptische schade te boek. Na de redding van de bemanning werd er een dienst gehouden voor Yar op het holodek. Daar werd een boodschap van haar afgespeeld en ze liet weten dat ze altijd gedacht had snel dood te gaan, terwijl ze haar plicht vervulde. Ze wilde op die manier dood gaan. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Persoonlijke interesses Yar was een expert in de vechtsport aikido en gebruikte de trainingsprogramma's op het holodek regelmatig. (TNG: "Code of Honor") Ook deed ze mee aan de sport parrises squares. (TNG: "11001001") Drie dagen voor haar dood zou Yar meedoen tijdens een competitie met wetenschappelijke officier Swenson en luitenant Minnerly. In de pool werd zij als de grootste kanshebber ingeschat. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Persoonlijke relaties Familie Yar sprak zelden over haar familie, omdat ze een chaotische jeugd achter de rug heeft. Haar zus Ishara en haar half-Romulan dochter Sela zouden na haar dood de Enterprise bezoeken. Vriendschappen Yar zag kapitein Picard als een vaderfiguur. Ze zocht steun bij hem toen ze door Q in een straf doos gezet werd. Ze werd hierin gezet, omdat ze Q uitdaagde en zou in het niets opgaan als er nog een ander bemanningslid naar de doos gestuurd werd. Yar was zo gefrustreerd over de situatie dat ze begon te huilen, maar Picard wees haar erop dat haar gevoelens normaal waren en geen enkel teken van zwakte waren. (TNG: "Hide and Q") Yar had vaak moeite met het uitdrukken van haar vrouwelijkheid en zocht hierbij de hulp van Deanna Troi. Terwijl ze onder invloed was van het polywater dronkenschap in 2364 betrad ze Troi's kamer en paste haar kleding aan. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Yar was ook goede vrienden met Worf, omdat hij haar bewonderde om haar fysieke gevechtsvaardigheden. Samen namen ze deel aan een parrises squares toernooi dat gehouden werd tegen het onderhoudspersoneel van Sterrenbasis 74. (TNG: "11001001") Worf gokte tijdens een vechtsport competitie dat Yar als winnaar uit de strijd zou komen. Yar was hierdoor gevlijd. In haar laatste holografische boodschap nam ze kort de tijd om al haar vrienden kort toe te spreken. Ze noemde William Riker "de beste" en was dankbaar voor zijn vertrouwen, aanmoedigingen en humor. Tegen Deanna zei ze dat ze van haar geleerd had vrouwelijk te zijn zonder daarbij iets te verliezen. Yar noemde zichzelf en Worf verwante geesten, omdat ze beide krijgers waren en weeskinderen die een plek in deze familie gevonden hadden. Yar bewonderde Beverly Crusher's krachtige en onstuitbare toewijding en van haar heeft ze geleerd om altijd het beste in zichzelf naar boven te halen. Ze vond het spijtig dat ze Wesley Crusher niet zou zien uitgroeien tot een buitengewone jongeman. Yar was dankbaar voor Geordi La Forge's vriendschap en steun in moeilijke tijden. Ze verzekerde Data dat zijn perspectief op het universum en de mensheid hem het menselijkst maakte. Yar vertelde dat ze Picard als een vader beschouwde, maar ze wist het niet helemaal zeker, omdat ze nooit een echte gehad heeft. Ze voelde echter wel dat hij het "hart van een verkenner en de ziel van een dichter" had. Als er iemand was op wie ze wilde lijken was hij het wel. Ze beëindigde haar toespraak door te zeggen dat haar dood geen vaarwel was, omdat ze in hun gedachten verder zou leven. Na de dienst was Data verward, omdat hij dacht dat hij alleen aan Yar moest denken en niet aan zijn eigen gemis. Picard verzekerde hem echter dat hij het goed begrepen had. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Yar's dood zou in de daaropvolgende jaren nog verschillende malen ten sprake komen. Zo ook na de dood van Marla Aster (TNG: "The Bonding") en toen Data gedood leek te zijn na een ongeluk met de Pike in 2366. (TNG: "The Most Toys") Riker gebruikte Yar's dood als voorbeeld om zijn gevoelens over Klingon zelfmoord uit te spreken. Hij vond Worf maar een lafaard als hij na een verlamming hiertoe zou besluiten. (TNG: "Ethics In 2367 deed de Enterprise Turkana IV aan om de bemanning van de Arcos te redden. Ishara hielp hen om de overlevenden bij de troepen van de Turkana IV alliantie weg te krijgen. Ze liet voorzichtig haar wens doorschemeren om van de planeet te vertrekken en zich bij Starfleet aan te sluiten, waardoor de bemanning haar als een vervanger van Tasha zag. Dit bleek echter onderdeel van haar bedrog om de alliantie lam te leggen. (TNG: "Legacy") Yar, Natasha Yar, Natasha Yar, Natasha Yar, Natasha Yar, Natasha Categorie:Aandacht nodig ca:Tasha Yar bg:Наташа Яр cs:Natasha Yarová de:Natasha Yar en:Natasha Yar es:Tasha Yar fr:Natasha Yar it:Natasha Yar ja:ナターシャ・ヤー pl:Natasha Yar pt:Tasha Yar sr:Наташа Јар